


Day 1: Masquerade Ball

by Punk_n_Sass



Series: Spooktober 2019 (Situation Prompts) Femslash Edition [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Don't copy to another site, Dresses, F/F, Tony Stark And His Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_n_Sass/pseuds/Punk_n_Sass
Summary: Pepper and Natasha are invited to a masquerade ball.





	Day 1: Masquerade Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little cute story of these two meeting at a party. POV switches between Natasha and Pepper for a bit.
> 
> Not Beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

Natasha woke up to a small brown box accompanied by a card that had been dipped in silver glitter sitting on her kitchen counter. If it weren’t for the morning sun reflecting off the card, she probably wouldn’t have noticed it as she padded through her kitchen to make coffee.

As she sipped her coffee, Natasha picked up the card, carefully opening it as to not spread loose glitter all over the place.

Written carefully in black ink was an invitation to a masquerade ball. It gave instructions to wear the outfit that was in the little brown box to the party. Signed, of course, by Tony Stark.

Natasha rolled her eyes as she opened the box. Inside was an elegant black silk dress. 

As Natasha pulled it out of the box, the fabric seemed to be never ending. The dress would surely hit the floor and trail slightly behind her when she walked. Not even the solid black stilettos would be enough to keep it off the floor. Natasha held the dress up to her body, admiring how it was obviously skin tight until the thighs where the fabric would be allowed to flow however it pleased. The strapless bodice was sprinkled with silver glitter that matched the card. 

A mask with what Natasha hoped weren’t real diamonds boarding the eyes and small peacock feathers off the side was the finishing touch to the outfit.

Natasha wasn’t one for parties or lavish dresses, but she was sure she’d enjoy this one.

***

Pepper found the box with a gold glitter card on her home office desk when she walked in that evening to finish up a report. A small note, requesting she attend the masquerade ball and wear the dress in the box signed by none other than Tony Stark, was written inside the glitter card.

Opening up the box, Pepper couldn’t help but exhale a small gasp. A white silk dress with seemingly endless fabric was pulled from the box. It was spattered with a tasteful amount of gold glitter. Included was a matching gold mask with fluffy brown feathers on the side. Pepper thought the white stilettos were a nice touch. She could always count on Tony to pick out something she’d love.

Pepper found herself finishing the report in record time so she could plan out her makeup and hair for the party.

***

Natasha’s heels clicked across the tile as she walked across the dance floor to the bar. Her dress fluttered behind her by a few inches, silver glitter glinting in the low light. She sat carefully on a bar stool, making sure her dress wouldn’t get stepped on, and ordered herself a drink she knew she’d find too sweet.

While Natasha sipped her drink that had way too many cherries in it, she noticed a gold flicker in the corner of her eye.

Turning her head, her gaze landed on the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen sitting down next to her. Not just anyone could pull off a white dress with that much gold glitter, but this woman looked amazing. Her ginger hair was pulled up neatly in an up-do held together by what Natasha could only guess were at least fifty bobby pins. A couple elegant ringlets framed the woman's face which was obscured by the gold mask.

Natasha couldn’t help but notice that the woman’s outfit mirrored her own except with opposite colors.

Before Natasha could say anything, the woman turned and smiled at her and in a voice Natasha couldn’t mistake for anyone else said, “Hello.”

***

Pepper saw the gorgeous redhead sitting at the bar and decided she was going to make a move before anyone else could. She swiftly stole the seat next to the woman, shooting a man a phony apologetic smile who was just about to sit down.

“Hello,” She greeted when the woman turned to look at her.

Surprise filled the woman’s eyes peeking out of the silver glitter mask as she struggled for words.

“Pepper?” She finally stuttered out.

Pepper grinned. “Hi Natasha.”

“Tony invited you too?” Natasha asked.

“Yep,” Pepper chuckled. “Box with a glitter card?”

“Yep,” Natasha popped the p.

“Tony,” They both snickered.

“Tony really outdid himself this time,” Pepper said. “Your dress is beautiful.”

Natasha ran a hand over the black silk. “So is yours. He really knows how to spoil a girl.”

“I think we match,” Pepper said, studying the shape of the bodice on both their dresses.

She was right. Of course Tony would pick out matching dresses for the two women who had been not so subtly flirting with each other for the last couple weeks.

“I believe Tony is trying to tell us something.” Natasha smirked then held out her hand to Pepper. “Dance with me?”

Pepper nodded and took her hand, allowing herself to be lead to the dance floor which was crowded with other masked couples.

“I don’t know how to dance well,” Pepper warned.

Natasha grinned. “Neither do I.”

***

They spent the next few songs dancing, managing to only step on each others toes a couple times until they found a smooth rhythm. The songs alternated from fast to slow, giving them a chance to catch their breath. Natasha rested her head on Pepper’s shoulder during the next song, slowing their dance to a gentle swaying. Pepper held Natasha’s waist, pulling her close.

“Tired?” Pepper whispered in Natasha's ear. 

“A bit,” Natasha admitted. “I’m not used to wearing heels this tall.”

Pepper guided Natasha off the dance floor and out to the balcony. The night was cool, but it felt good after being on a packed dance floor.

They sat together on a bench, both of them kicking off their shoes. They pulled their masks off, finally able to see each other’s faces for the first time that night. Both looked very tired but also incredibly happy.

“You’re a better dancer than you give yourself credit for,” Pepper said.

Natasha smiled. “Thanks. I’m much better at ballet than the waltz though.”

Pepper brushed a stray curl out of Natasha’s face. “I’d love to see sometime.”

“Really?” Natasha asked.

“Of course. We could make a date out of it. We could find a ballet studio and I could watch you dance there?” Pepper suggested.

“Yeah. I’d like that,” Natasha agreed.

They discussed their date plans a bit more while Natasha helped Pepper pull bobby pins out of her hair, letting it fall in graceful waves over her shoulders. They sat and admired the city lights below them as they waited for their feet to recover before deciding to take the short walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:  
Pillowfort:  
Dreamwidth:  
Twitter:
> 
> Come find me on other social media!


End file.
